Кларисса
Кларисcа - крестьянка Королевства Эльфегорт. Её ненавидели за необычный цвет волос и глаз, которые были характерны для клана Нэцума, из-за чего Кларисса ужасно страдала от жестоких притеснений в своей деревне. Позже она нашла больную Микаэлу около Тысячелетнего древа и выходила её. За это время девушки успели стать близкими друзьями. После смерти приемной матери Клариссы, они вдвоем сбежали в Аккейд, где стали служанками в особняке Фризисов. Clarith was a peasant of the Kingdom of Elphegort. Hated for her distinct eye and hair color marking her a member of the Netsuma Clan, Clarith suffered harsh discrimination within her village. She later found an ill Michaela by the Millennium Tree and nursed her back to health, the two becoming close friends. After her foster mother's death, the two moved to Aceid where they worked as maids at the Freezis Mansion. Биография Ранние годы Ребенок клана Нэцума родился в Королевстве Эльфегорт 21 ноября 479 года,[1] и почти сразу же её бросили. Позже девочку удочерила иностранный шаман, которая назвала ребенка Клариссой. Пока Кларисса росла, Эльфе из деревни Ятски издевались над ней, угрожали и обижали её. Со временем она поняла, что причиной были унаследованные белые волосы и красные глаза клана. Пока она росла, любящая приемная мать научила Клариссу читать и писать. [2] After she was born in the Kingdom of Elphegort on November 21, EC 479,[1] a young Netsuma child was abandoned and subsequently adopted by a foreign shaman, who named her Clarith. As she grew up, Clarith was bullied, threatened, and abused by the Elphe people of Yatski, eventually learning that it was because of her heritage as marked by her red eyes and white hair. Meanwhile as she grew up, her loving foster mother taught her how to read and write.[2] Шли годы, и притеснения продолжались, из-за чего Кларисса начала извиняться даже за свое существование. Повзрослев, Нэцума стала работать в деревне: помогать растить и собирать урожай, чтобы платить налог на фамильную землю графу Феликсу. Кларисса изо всех пыталась заработать необходимые деньги, однако работать ей приходилось сломанными инструментами, и местные жители жестоко себя с ней вели.. Также деревенский староста часто звал крестьянку к себе дом для работы, где плохо с ней обращался. В какой-то момент мать Клариссы заразилась болезнью Гула, из-за чего ей пришлось поедать червей и грязь.[3] As the years progressed and the abuse continued, Clarith eventually began to apologize for even living. When she came of age, the Netsuma started working at the village, helping grow and tend to the crops to pay her family's land fee to Earl Felix. Struggling to make enough to pay the fees with broken tools and the villagers' cruelty, the village chief sometimes called the peasant to his home to work for him, often abusing her. One day, Clarith's mother contracted the Gula Disease, suffering a gruesome appetite for worms and dirt.[3] Грюне В январе 499 года ЭС, Кларисса пошла к Тысячелетнему Древу для того, чтобы собрать траубен. Когда она собрала фрукты из сада на озере Развлечения, она увидела, как черная ролламская птица напала на маленькую зарянку. Вбежав в лес, Кларисса спасла упавшую бессознания птицу и забрала её к себе домой. Там она попыталась перебинтовать ей крыло, перед тем как уйти на работу. Во время работы, другие крестьяне снова издевались над Клариссой, а потом её опять позвали в дом старосты. In January of EC 499, Clarith went out to the Millennium Tree Forest to pick trauben fruit; as she picked fruit from the orchard at the Lake of Amusement, she saw a black rollam bird attack a small robin. Rushing to the forest, Clarith rescued the unconscious bird and brought it home, trying to bandage its wing before she had to go back to work. At work, Clarith was bullied by the other villagers and called to the chief's home again. После завершения работы, изможденная Кларисса вернулась домой. Когда мать поприветствовала её,[4] Кларисса отчитала ту за то, что она не отдыхает, а затем узнала, что зарянка проснулась. Ее мать неудачно попыталась покормить малиновку червяками, и тогда Кларисса предложила птице фрукты траубен. Птица тут же начала есть их, а мать девушки предположила, что эта птица может быть воплощением лесного духа, однако на это Кларисса только отмахнулась. Сердито отзвавшись о плохом качестве фруктов, Кларисса ушла работать в дом старосты. Оттуда она вернулась поздно ночью и плакала пока не уснула. Once she finished for the day, the exhausted girl returned home. As her mother welcomed her,[4] Clarith chastised her for not getting some rest before learning that the robin had woken up. She then fed the robin, giving it trauben when it refused to eat worms, and when her mother suggested that the bird was the avatar of a forest spirit Clarith waved the notion off. After sulking over her "poor quality" trauben, Clarith left for the chief's home and returned late in the night, crying herself to sleep. На следущее утро Кларисса, покормив и перевязав спасенную птицу, решила назвать её Грюне - в цвет оперения. Время шло, Кларисса всегда кормила зарянку непроданными траубен и все больше раскрывалась ей.[5] Когда Грюне выздоровела, Кларисса собрала немного прутьев, сделала для птички клетку и поставила её на подоконник, чтобы зарянка могла смотреть на улицу. После она ушла в поля, где её оскорбляли другие крестьяне.[6] The next morning, Clarith fed and bonded with the robin that she had rescued, deciding to name it Grüne, after its green feathers. As time progressed, Clarith continued feeding the robin her unsold trauben for each of its meals and opened up to Grüne even more.[5]Once Grüne no longer needed its bandages, Clarith collected some junk and clumsily made a birdcage for the robin, placing it and Grüne on the windowsill so the bird could see outside. Afterward, Clarith left for the fields and was again bullied by the other villagers.[6] thumb|left|Челси пихает Клариссу Вернувшись домой и спустив клетку Грюне, Клариса рассказала о своих проблемах зарянке, и та утешила её. С этого дня у Клариссы вошло в привычку говорить с птицей после возвращения домой.[7] Спустя две недели с того момента как она спасла зарянку, Кларисса, как обычно, поставила клетку с Грюне на подоконник и ушла.[8] Вспахивая поле, она увидела Челси и Альму, разговаривающих неподалеку. Кларисса собралась с духом и подошла к ним. After she returned home and brought Grüne's cage down, Clarith confided all of her problems to the robin and Grüne comforted her; since then, Clarith began making a habit of talking to the bird after coming home from work.[7] Two weeks since she first rescued the robin, Clarith set Grüne out as always and went out to work.[8] As she plowed the fields, she looked to Chelsea and Alma conversing nearby and screwed up her courage to approach them. Кларисса надеялась подружиться с ними, как она подружилась с зарянкой, и нервно предложила Челси пообедать вместе. Однако та грубо отказалась. Кларисса сразу же убежала в лес, где и расплакалась. Дома ей стало еще хуже, так как она узнала, что Грюне поправилась окончательно и улетела. Мать Клариссы попыталась утешить её тем, что возможно Грюне была лесным духом, однако девушка, уложив мать спать, сама всю ночь провела в одиночестве.[9] Hoping to befriend them as she had the robin, Clarith nervously invited Chelsea over for dinner, only to have her offer harshly rejected. She retreated into the forest immediately after and broke down in tears; once she returned home, Clarith's misery was compounded when she learned that Grüne had left, having recovered enough from its injuries. Although comforted by her mother with the possibility that Grüne was a forest spirit, Clarith spent a lonely night after putting her mother to bed.[9] thumb|Кларисса в отчаянии молится Элду На следующее утро Кларисса проснулась пораньше и сразу пошла к Тысячелетнему древу. Встав на колени перед деревом, она вслух рассказала о том, как её оскорбляют и унижают, о том, как обрела Грюне в качестве друга, только чтобы потом потерять, и о том, что её матери недолго осталось. Обратившись к Элду, Кларисса попросила бога, если он существует, послать ей друга.[10] The next morning, Clarith left early and headed straight to the Millennium Tree in the forest. Kneeling before the massive tree, she related aloud how she had been persecuted and scorned, how she had befriended Grüne only to lose the bird later, and how her adoptive mother didn't have very long to live. Addressing Held, Clarith prayed that, if he existed, he would send her a friend.[10] Первый друг thumb|left|Кларисса знакомится с Микаэлой Месяц спустя, Кларисса шла по делам через лес Тысячелетнего Древа, где нашла больную девушку Эльфе, лежащую бессознания под Древом. Кларисса привела девушку к себе домой и заботилась о ней, пока она не пришла в сознание. Тогда же Кларисса мягко объяснила девушке, что та упала в обморок от болезни, а так же извинилась,что за ней ухаживает Нэцума. Однако девушка наоборот поблагодарила Клариссу, что удивило последнюю. Over a month later, Clarith went through the Millennium Tree Forest on an errand when she found an Elphe girl unconscious by the Millennium Tree, sick with fever. Clarith took the girl home and tended to her until she regained consciousness, gently explaining to her how she had a fever and had collapsed. As Clarith apologized that the girl had to be cared for by a Netsuma, the girl thanked her for her care instead, surprising Clarith. Узнав, где она находится, девушка представилась именем Микаэла, в ответ Кларисса назвала свое имя и поинтересовалась, что Микаэла делала в лесу. Затем узнала от нее, что Микаэла пыталась добраться до Акейда, а сама она из Люцифении, ведь там проживает множество рас.[11] Во время разговора, Кларисса неожиданно разрыдалась, и истерично извинялась, пока её мать не вмешалась, передав суп для Микаэлы. After learning her location, the girl introduced herself as "Michaela" and Clarith introduced herself in turn and inquired of Michaela why she was in the forest. She learned Michaela was trying to get to Aceid, having come from Lucifenia, where many kinds of races live.[11] During their talk Clarith broke down, crying hysterically, before her mother interrupted them both to give Michaela her soup. Услыхав, что мать собирается добавить в еду свой "особый ингредиент", Кларисса вскочила со стула и бросилась вперед, чтобы не дать матери накормать Микаэлу червями.[12] Неожиданно в дверь постучали, и в дом вошли деревенский староста и его помощник Ойген, заявив, что они пришли забрать ренту. Когда староста начал издеваться над Клариссой, Микаэла прервала его и предложила заплатить ему необходимую сумму вместо Клариссы, в качестве благодарности за ранее оказанную ей помощь. Upon hearing her mother planned to put in her "secret ingredient" in the soup she brought, Clarith immediately stood from her chair and rushed to prevent her mother from feeding Michaela worms.[12] A knock came to their door and the village chief arrived with his henchman, Eugen, come to collect her rent. As the chief bullied her, Michaela interrupted and offered to pay the rent for Clarith as thanks for her help earlier. Деревенский староста ушел, и Кларисса сильно начала сильно нервничать из-за поступка Микаэлы. Последняя предложила, что оплатит ренту за них, а в обмен ей разрешат пожить с ними, и Кларисса согласилась с таким условием. Вскоре она объяснила Микаэле, почему дела в деревне обстоят именно таким образом: земля находится под юрисдикцией графа Феликса, а староста просто платит ему налоги напрямую. The village chief left and Clarith continued fretted over the girl's gesture. Michaela then told Clarith she would pay the rent in exchange for her staying with them and Clarith agreed to the arrangement.[13] Shortly after, Clarith explained the way things worked in the village, such as with Earl Felix having jurisdiction over the region and the chief simply paying the land fees to him. The two eventually retired for the night.[14] Однажды утром, когда Кларисса собиралась на работу, Микаэла настояла на том, чтобы пойти с ней, научиться работать в поле и заодно помочь ей. Кларисса научила её обрабатывать землю и культуры. Во время работы Нэцума заметила, что Микаэла привлекла внимание крестьян и быстро сошлась с другими Эльфе. Так прошло полгода, и она становилась все популярнее. Со временем сын старосты, Эйн, начал подходить и разговаривать с Клариссой тоже. One morning, as Clarith began leaving for work, Michaela insisted on also learning how to work the fields and accompanied her as well, Clarith teaching her how to tend to the soil and crops. As she worked, she noticed how Michaela gained the villager's attention, happily associating with the other Elphe villagers over the next six months and becoming more and more popular. Over time, the village chief's son Ayn also began approaching Clarith and talk to her. В один из летних дней, Кларисса хотела окликнуть уставшую Микаэлу, но Челси предложила ей провести перерыв с ней. Нэцума проследовала за ними до сарая, где подслушала их разговор, спрятавшись за стеной. Челси все время оскорбляла Клариссу, и она вернулась в поля. Позже она попыталась подойти к Микаэле, но увидев, как она разговаривает с другими крестьянами, не решилась позвать её и пошла домой одна. One day that summer, Clarith saw Michaela exhausted and tried calling out to her, when Chelsea offered to take a break with her instead. Following the two to the work shed, Clarith hid behind a wall and listened as the two talked. As Chelsea continually insulted her, Clarith returned to the fields. When she tried to approach Michaela later that day, she saw her talking to other villagers and gave up to return home by herself. По пути Клариссу остановил Эйн и разговаривал с ней, пока их не догнала Микаэла и сама не заговорила с ним. Когда Эйн ушел, девушки отправились домой вместе, и по пути Кларисса отметила то, как свободно Микаэла общается с мужчинами и что, возможно, Эйн заговорил с ней только из-за её подруги. В ответ Макаэла заявила, что не интересуется мужчинами, Кларисса обрадовалась и то же сказала о себе. Along the way, Ayn greeted and spoke casually with her, before Michaela arrived and conversed with him instead. After Ayn left, Clarith went back home with Michaela, speaking on the way about how she'd gotten better with men and how Ayn might have begun speaking to her out of affection for Michaela. When Clarith heard Michaela say she wasn't interested in men, however, she was pleased and revealed she felt the same. Почти у самого дома, Челси зло окликнула Клариссу и оттащила её на задворки. Там Челси обвинила её в том, что Нэцума заглядывается на Эйна и надоедает ему разговорами и потребовала, чтобы она держалась от сына старосты подальше. Зелси замахнулась, чтобы ударить её и Кларисса от испуга не могла пошевелиться, но вмешалась Микаэла и отогнала разозленных крестьянок. Кларисса, с облегчением, многословно поблагодарила Микаэлу.[15] As they were about to enter their home, Chelsea vehemently called to Clarith and dragged her to the back of the house. Chelsea then accused Clarith of "leering" at Ayn and interrogated her over it, warning her to stay away from the chief's son. Right as Chelsea prepared to hit her, Clarith watched, shocked, as Michaela intervened and warded the bullies off. Relieved, Clarith thanked Michaela profusely and the two held each other.[15] На следующий день, Кларисса поранила тыльную сторону правой руки во время работы. Во время перерыва, она встретилась с Микаэлой у сарая для инструментов, но постеснялась обсуждать свою травму.[16] The next day, the two went out to work, Clarith cutting the back of her right hand during it. During their next break, Clarith met up with Michaela behind the work shed and Clarith was embarrassed to discuss her injury.[16] Uncertain Bonds Неопределенные узы Следующие несколько месяцев Микаэла все больше и больше времени проводила с Клариссой. Примерно в то же время у них побывал доктор и диагностировал финальную стадию болезни Гула у матери Клариссы - это означало, что жить ей осталось недолго. Из-за того, что болезнь была неизлечимой, Клариссе оставалось только давать матери обезболивающее и снотворное. В ноябре этого года Кларисса говорила с Челси, которая высказала предположение, что Микаэла проводит время с ней, только чтобы выгодно выделятся своей красотой на фоне Нэцумы, и ведет себя так, ради того, чтобы казаться окружающим невероятно доброй и замечательной. Over the next several months, Michaela continued spending more and more time with Clarith; in the meantime, a doctor came to check on her mother and diagnosed her as in the final stages of Gula, the woman not having much longer to live. As the disease was currently incurable, Clarith only treated her mother's symptoms with painkillers and sleeping pills. That November, Clarith met with Chelsea, who suggested to her that Michaela only hung out with the Netsuma to make her own beauty stand out, saying she treated her kindly to look extra kind and wonderful to everyone else. Однажды ночью Кларисса заметила, как Микаэла ушла, и тайно последовала за ней до равнины с видом на Акейд. Там она в восторге слушала, как Микаэла поет, а потом вышла и выразила ей свое восхищение. Они вдвоем поговорили о жизни в деревне, сидя под звездами, Кларисса высказала подозрение о благородном происхождении Микаэлы, а потом разговор перешел к плохому самочувствию матери Клариссы. One night, Clarith noticed Michaela leave the house and secretly followed her to the flats overlooking Aceid. There she watched Michaela sing in amazement before addressing her directly.[17] Sitting together, the two talked under the stars about village life, Clarith's suspicions that Michaela was actually nobility, and the worsening condition of Clarith's mother. Когда они вернулись, мать Клариссы уже была мертва, а перед этим она упала и её тошнило кровью. Микаэла привела старосту, и Кларисса молча смотрела, как он собирался перенести труп. Следущие дни Кларисса была в депрессии, слушая деревенские сплетни, что женщина якобы страдала и умерла из-за того, что удочерила Нэцуму. Вскоре после этого она, вместе с Микаэлой, присутствовала на похоронах матери, обдумывая все сказанное в ходе церемонии, а потом молча осталась стоять над могилой. Once home, the two found Clarith's mother dead, having vomited blood and collapsed;[18] after Michaela fetched the chief Clarith silently stared as the man prepared to move her corpse. Over the following days, Clarith lapsed into depression and overheard the village gossip that the woman suffered and died because she adopted a Netsuma. Soon after, she attended her mother's funeral with Michaela, thinking over what everyone had said during the ceremony and silently watching her mother's grave after. Вернувшись домой, Кларисса и Микаэла обсудили, что им делать дальше, в том числе рассматривался вариант переехать в Акейд, как вдруг, посреди разговора Кларисса не удержалась и наконец пересказала Микаэле все, что слышала от Челси. Кларисса настаивала, что Микаэла дружит с ней только чтобы потешить свое тщеславие. Микаэла обняла девушку, и ответила, что считает её замечательным человеком. Кларисса поняла, что она говорит правду и, обняв её в ответ, расплакалась. After returning home, Clarith and Michaela discussed what she would do next, including moving to Aceid; during the conversation Clarith broke down, finally voicing to Michaela what she had heard from Chelsea. As Clarith insisted Michaela was only friends with her to satisfy her own conceit, Michaela hugged the other girl and told her that she was a wonderful person. Realizing Michaela spoke the truth, Clarith returned the embrace as she cried in her friend's arms.[19] Успокоившись, девушки решили вдвоем переехать в Акейд и уже обсуждали подготовку к дороге, как в их дом ворвался Эйн. К ужасу Клариссы, он рассказал, что староста убил Ойгена, но во всем обвинил её, и сейчас собирает людей для её ареста. After calming down, the two decided they would indeed move to Aceid together and discussed preparing for the journey, before Ayn burst inside looking for them. To Clarith's shock, he explained that Eugen had been murdered and his father, accusing her of the deed, was preparing a mob to arrest her.[20] Кларисса и Микаэла немедленно поспешили прочь из деревни, Эйн провел их через горы. Во время перехода они устроили привал, и Кларисса успела подремать. Отдохнув, они продолжили путь. В самом Акейде Эйн помог им устроиться в гостиннице в центре города, с хозяевами которой он был дружен. Изможденная Кларисса тут же упала в постель и проспала остаток ночи. Clarith and Michaela immediately fled the village with Ayn, escaping through the mountains; during the trek, the three took a break by a tree and Clarith slept. Afterwards, they went the rest of the way to Aceid and checked into an inn at the Central District whose owners Ayn was familiar with. Exhausted, Clarith collapsed into bed and rested for the night.[21] В течении следующей недели, Кларисса и Микаэла, с рассвета до заката, неустанно пытались найти работу. В это время они оставались в гостиннице. Проблемой было то, что никто не хотел нанимать Нэцуму. В один из таких дней бесплодных поисков, Кларисса, вернувшись, увидела как Микаэла разговаривает с Микиной Фризис. Рассмотрев обеих девушек, Микина сначала решила нанять только Клариссу, но не Микаэлу, однако Кларисса продолжала настаивать и Фризис согласилась заодно нанять и Эльфе. Подруги решили переехать полностью в особняк Фризис и, быстро собрав то немногое, что у них было, покинули гостинницу. Over the next week, Clarith and Michaela exhaustively searched for a new job from dawn to dusk while staying with the innkeeper and his wife, although they failed to find a business willing to hire a Netsuma. After returning from another fruitless job search that morning, Clarith returned to find Michaela speaking with Mikina Freezis. After studying her features, Mikina initially agreed to hire Clarith but not Michaela, only agreeing to take the Elphe on at Clarith's insistence. Deciding to live-in at the Freezis Mansion, the two quickly gathered what little luggage they had and left the inn.[22] Служанки Фризис После переезда в особняк Фризис, Кларисса и Микаэла начали свое обучение в качестве горничных, выполняя различные задания Микины. Несколько дней спустя Фризис поручили Клариссе ухаживать за их старшей дочерью, Юкиной, или помогать другим служанкам. В течении месяца Кларисса старалась выучить новые обязанности, играла с Юкиной и читала её сочинения, и каждую ночь встречалась с Микаэлой у садового фонтана, чтобы вместе поесть и побеседевать. В конце месяца истек их испытательный срок и обеих девушек назначили младшими служанками. After moving into the Freezis Mansion, Clarith and Michaela began training to become proper maids, learning about their various duties from Mikina. A few nights later, the couple assigned Clarith to take care of their eldest daughter, Yukina, or otherwise help the other maids.[23] Over the next month, Clarith struggled to learn her duties while playing with Yukina and reading over the girl's writings, meeting with Michaela at the garden fountain after dinner each night to chat. At the end of their probationary month, both she and Michaela were accepted as junior maids.[24] 28 декабря Кларисса сначала играла с Юкиной, а потом присоединилась к Микаэле и другим служанкам, чтобы помочь им со стиркой, причем её удивила холодная вода. Они поговорили со служанками, а потом их обеих позвала Герда и объяснила, что девушек выбрали прислуживать графу Феликсу. Они были ошарашены, но подчинились и послушно прислуживали графу, как того требовал этикет и полученные ими инструкции, обе замеметили, что графа сопровождал Эйн. Когда в комнату вошел Кил, все трое покинули помещение, чтобы Фризис мог поговорить с феодалом наедине. On December 28, Clarith played with Yukina and then joined Michaela and some other maids outside to help with the laundry,[25] getting startled by the cold water.[26] The two chatted with the maids until they were summoned by Gerda to serve Earl Felix, who had specifically asked for them. The two, confused, obediently served the earl with proper etiquette as instructed and realized that he was accompanied by Ayn. Once Keel entered, all three left the room so he could meet privately with the feudal lord. Снаружи Эйн объяснил, что услышал о их новой работе, и поэтому напросился сопровождать графа. Попутно он рассказал, что его отца арестовали, а сам он вступил в армию Эльфегорта. Разговор прервался, когда Кил и граф Феликс вышли из комнаты, и в Кила влетела Микина. Перед тем как Эйн ушел с графом, Коарисса успела полагодарить его за все то, что он для них сделал. Той же ночью, уложил Микину спать, Кларисса встретилась с Микаэлой в саду, и рассказала о незаурядном писательском таланте Микины. Микаэла отметила, что теперь, благодаря новым обязанностям, Клариссе достается столько внимания, что в пору позавидовать, но подруга переубедила её. Outside, Ayn explained he had heard of their new job and accompanied the earl to see them, revealing his father had been arrested and he had enlisted in Elphegort's army. Their discussion was interrupted by Keel and Earl Felix exiting the room, Keel subsequently tackled by Yukina. As Ayn and the earl left, Clarith thanked him for all he had done.[27] That night, Clarith put Yukina to bed and joined Michaela in the garden; there she talked to her about Yukina and her incredible writing prowess, reassuring Michaela when she admitted her jealousy of how much attention Clarith gave her charge.[28] После короткой паузы Кларисса попросила Микаэлу спеть ей ту самую песню, которую она от нее услышала еще в деревне Ятски. Она согласилась и запела, однако оказалось, что их услышал Кил, который заинтересовался голосом Микаэлы и пообещал нанять ей педагога для обучения. После, он отправил обеих спать, а две недели спустя Кларисса сопровождала Микаэлу на банкете, где Фризис планировал представить её пение своим партнерам по бизнесу. Микаэла опешила при виде публики, но Кларисса, стоявшая закулисами подбодрила её. Со временем Кларисса начала завидовать, потому что "дива Эльфегорта" становилась все популярнее, и за ней ходило все больше поклонников. After a short silence, Clarith requested Michaela sing the song she had sung in Yatski and listened to her subsequent performances. Clarith then watched as Keel revealed he had overheard and announced his intention to hire Michaela a singing instructor to refine her technique. The two were sent to bed,[29] and two weeks later, in January of EC 500, Clarith accompanied Michaela in the banquet hall as Keel prepared to show her singing off to his business associates. Backstage, she supported her friend as she dazzled the audience. As time passed, Clarith began to get jealous as the "Diva of Elphegort" became increasingly popular and was sought after by numerous male suitors.[30] Заморский король :"Hey, Blue! Getting infatuated with another woman despite having a fiancée! It's a bad idea to do as King of a country! If it goes badly the country will perish!" :―Clarith to King Kyle[src] :"Эй, синий! Флиртуешь с одной, а обвенчан с другой! Не положено королю так себя вести! В худшем случае, так стране придет конец!" :―Кларисса королю Кайлу[src] После одного из выступлений Микаэлы на одном из ежемесячных банкетов Кила, Кларисса заметила, как Микаэла о чем-то разговаривает с Кайлом, королем Марлона, в картинной зале, после чего немедленно расспросила подругу насчет того, что он её наговорил. Заметив подвеску с ракушкой - подарок Кайла, Кларисса поняла, что король хочет начать ухаживать за Микаэлой, и поэтому попыталась предостеречь подругу от встреч с Кайлом. После этого Кларисса призналась, что испытывает страх от мыслей, что Микаэла может оставить её в одиночестве,[31] затем она извинилась и вернулась к Юкине.[32] After Michaela's performances at another of Keel's monthly banquets, Clarith saw the King Kyle of Marlon speak with Michaela in the drawing room and questioned her about what he said immediately afterwards. Noticing the shell pendant Kyle gave her, Clarith realized Kyle was trying to romance Michaela as well and tried to warn her off from seeing him. After she admitted her fears of Michaela leaving her,[31] she apologized and went to attend to Yukina.[32] Спустя несколько недель, проходя по коридору, Кларисса услышала, как в одной из комнат Кил и Микаэла обсуждают Кайла, а заодно узнала, что он помолвлен с принцессой Люцифении. Кларисса пришла в ужас и поклялась защитить Микаэлу от неожиданного плейбоя. Когда прибывший по делам Кайл подошел к Клариссе и спросил, где Микаэла, она соврала, будто девушку отправили на рынок. Король ушел, однако вскоре другая служанка действительно отправила Микаэлу на рынок и Кларисса прокляла свой промах. Several weeks later, Clarith was mopping the hallway overheard Keel and Michaela discussing Kyle in another room, learning that he was engaged to the Princess of Lucifenia. Horrified at the news, she vowed to protect Michaela from the apparent playboy Kyle; when Kyle, who had arrived on business, approached Clarith immediately after and asked where Michaela was, Clarith told him she was busy at the market. As Kyle left to go find her, however, another maid sent Michaela to the market as well and Clarith cursed her blunder. После этого Кларисса множество раз пыталась унизить или отвадить Кайла, в том числе науськивала на него собаку или оставляла на его пути банановую шкурку, однако каждая попытка делала хуже ей самой. Один раз, Кларисса даже пыталась столкнуть Кайла с моста, по которому они шли, однако в результате сама свалилась в воду. Барахтаясь внизу, она позвала на помощь, а Кайл прыгнул за ней и спас. Тем же вечером, на кухне особняка Кларисса долго сокрушалась о своих неудачах. She then tried numerous methods of humiliating or chasing off Kyle, including siccing a dog on him and putting a banana peel in his path, only for each method to backfire on her. As the couple crossed a bridge on their way back to the mansion, Clarith tried to push Kyle into the water and, as a result, fell in herself. As she flailed and called for help, Kyle jumped into the water and saved her; that night, Clarith lamented over her failures the mansion's kitchen. После она узнала от Микаэлы, что им приказано принести ликер на встречу Кила, Торни и Кайла. Кларисса предложила попробовать ликер, чтобы убедиться в его качестве, однако выпила всю бутылку сама. Опьянев, она ворвалась в кабинет Кила и "доставила" то, что осталось от ликера. Потом она накричала на Кайла, за то что тот якобы собирается использовать Микаэлу и бросить, и за то, что словом не обмолвился о своей невесте. Кил попытался вмешаться, но Кларисса начала спорить с ним тоже, пока не протрезвела. When Michaela approached her and said they'd been ordered to deliver liquor to Keel, Thorny, and Kyle following their meeting, Clarith suggested they taste the liquor to make sure it was alright and subsequently drank the whole bottle. Drunk, Clarith burst into Keel's private room and "delivered" what was left of the liquor, before she began drunkenly yelling at Kyle for not mentioning his fiancée and planning to throw Michaela away. When Keel tried to intervene, she drunkenly argued with him until she eventually sobered up. В конце концов Кил устроил Клариссе и Микаэле строгий выговор за такое поведение, и Нэцума ушла в сад страдать в одиночестве, пока не подошла её подруга. Кларисса сокрушалась по поводу своего поведения, из-за чего Микаэла попыталась её утешить и посоветовала более открыто выражать свои чувства. Это Кларисса и сделала: выпалила, выйдет ли Микаэла за нее замуж - девушка ответила, что она подумает об этом.[33] Afterwards, Clarith and Michaela were both harshly scolded by Keel for Clarith's outburst, and Clarith went into the mansion gardens to sulk until Michaela arrived. As Clarith lamented her behavior, Michaela tried to cheer her and gently told her to be more open about her feelings. As she did, Clarith blurted out if she would marry her and Michaela replied she'd have to think about it.[33] Как-то раз повар заболел и Кларисса готовила для Юкины вместо него. Её навыки готовки впечатлили всех и поэтому часть кухонных забот перешла к ней. Однажды Микаэла пошла в гостинницу, где они жили, и долго не возвращалась, что очень беспокоило Клариссу. Вернувшись, она извинилась, и сказала, что потерялась. Кроме того, Кларисса заметила Аллена - мальчика, который её проводил. Потом она отправила Микаэлу заниматься стиркой и сама присоединилась к ней.[34] On one occasion, when the chef was sick, Clarith cooked a meal in his place for Yukina and impressed the Freezis household, given more cooking duties from then on. She also became worried on one occasion when Michaela took a long time to return from her visit to the inn they stayed at; when Michaela finally arrived back and apologized for getting sidetracked, Clarith also noted the boy who accompanied her back to the mansion, Allen. She then directed Michaela to the laundry and the two washed clothes together. That night, the two chatted in the garden about the inn.[34] Зелёная Охота На следующий день Клариссу, вместе с другими, позвал к себе Кил, чтобы они выслушали дворецкого Бруно. Он рассказал им, что король Кайл разорвал помолвку с принцессой Рилиан, якобы в пользу любовницы в Эльфегорте. Далее он пояснил, что скорее всего Кайл спекулировал на Микаэле. Потом Кларисса слушала, как Кил ругает действия Кайла, ведь теперь Рилиан непременно попытается убить Микаэлу. Кил сказал Микаэле, что ей следует спрятаться в тайнике, который он устроил, а Кларисса, думавшая об этом весь разговор, вызвалась защищать подругу и всегда быть с ней. The next day, Clarith was among those summoned by Keel and listened as his butler, Bruno, explained that King Kyle had retracted his engagement to Princess Riliane due to having a lover in Elphegort. As he explained Keel speculated Michaela to be his "lover," Clarith then listened as Keel berated Kyle's actions discerned that Riliane may kill Michaela; she spoke up when Keel told Michaela he had hideouts for her to take refuge in, and during the meeting determined she should protect Michaela and be with her at all times. Спустя неделю, Кларисса увидела соженный лес Тысячелетнего Древа и вознесла молитву богу леса. На следующий день началась Зеленая охота, Кларисса, согласно указаниям Кила, подготовила Микаэлу к побегу и утешаила Микину, когда девочка начала плакать из-за отъезда Нецумы. После того как Кил дал Микаэле плащ, тобы скрыть зеленые волосы, девушки отправились в деревню Ятски. По пути они увидели, как по всему Акейду вырезают женщин. То же самое их ждало в разрушенной деревне Ятски. A week later, Clarith saw the Millennium Tree Forest burned and prayed to God for the forest. The next day, at the start of The Green Hunting, Clarith prepared to flee with Michaela on Keel's direction and comforted Yukina when the girl cried over her departure. After Keel gave Michaela a cloak to obscure her green hair, the two left for Yatski village; along the way, they saw the carnage of women scattered across the city of Aceid and in the destroyed village of Yatski itself. К удивлению Клариссы их старый дом чудом остался цел, и Нэцума захватила немного маминых снотворных пилюль, перед тем как уйти. Они пошли на юг, как вдруг их начала преследовать люцифенская конница. Увидев Микаэлу, солдаты окружили их приготовились убить её, но их нагнал Эйн и дал девушкам шанс сбежать. Спустя некоторое время Эйн догнал девушек и пообещал увести от них солдат, пока они прячутся в лесу. Кларисса и Микаэла неохотно послушались и бежали сквозь лес, пока Эйн не присоединился к ним. To Clarith's surprise, they stumbled on their old house miraculously still standing, and Clarith took some of her mother's sleeping pills from it before leaving. Hurrying southward, the two were suddenly pursued by Lucifenian soldiers on horseback and surrounded; as the soldiers discovered Michaela and prepared to kill her, Ayn arrived and gave them a chance to escape. As they fled, Ayn caught up with the girls and he would lure the soldiers away while they hid in the forest. The girls reluctantly ran into the woods until Ayn joined them again. Когда они снова услышали Люцифенский солдат, Кларисса решила отвлечь их, чтобы Микаэла успела добраться до убежища, и взяла её плащ. Девушки обнялись, и Кларисса, наконец прищнавшись Микаэле в любви, поцеловала ее. Таким образом, у Клариссы появилась возможность передать ей в рот сонные пилюли. Когда Микаэла потеряла сознание, Нэцума поблагодарила Эйна и поручила доставить девушку в убежище Кила, пока сама будет отвлекать солдат. После погони, Клариссу схватила и отправили на допрос в Торагай. As she heard the Lucifenian soldiers approaching once again, Clarith told Michaela to give her her cloak, planning to distract the soldiers while she ran for safety. The two friends hugged and Clarith confessed her love to Michaela before finally kissing her; as she did, Clarith used the opportunity to slip her mother's sleeping pills into her mouth. As Michaela lost consciousness, she thanked Ayn and had him take Michaela to Keel's hideout while she distracted the soldiers.[35]From there she was chased, captured, and then taken to the city of Toragay for questioning.[36] Революция в Люцифении :"I see... Well then, take care, okay? Thank you... Germaine... I will pray for the success of your revolution." :―Germaine and Clarith[src] :"Ясно... Ну, тогда береги себя, ладно? Спасибо... Жермен... Я буду молиться об успехе твоей революции." :―Жермен и Кларисса[src] После того, как ее нагнали, Кларисса взяли под стражу и отвели в город Торагай. Ее допрашивал генерал Даниэль Осдин , но Кларисса отказалась раскрыть местоположение Микаэлы, несмотря на все ухищрения генерала. Допрос был прерван Копой, который собирался отпустить ее. Из их разговора Кларисса узнала, что Микаэлу обнаружили мертвой. От неожиданности, она сильно прикусила себе язык. У нее изо рта пошла кровь и случился истерический припадок, затем Кларисса потеряла сознание и ей оказали первую помощь. For the next two months Clarith was interrogated by General Daniel Ausdin on Michaela's location, refusing to disclose the information despite the general's attempts. The interrogation was interrupted by Corpa, who arrived to liberate her. As he discussed this with Daniel, Clarith learned that Michaela had been confirmed dead and she harshly bit her tongue in shock. Having a hysterical fit and bleeding from the mouth, Clarith fell unconscious and was given medical aid. Позже Клариссу отправили в особняк Корпы в Ролледе, где, как она узнала, остановились Фризисы после разрушения их особняка. Также, они ожидали окончания ее допросов. По прибытии Кларисса тепло поприветствовала Юкину, и встретилась с Микиной. Последняя подтвердила смерть Микаэлы, из-за чего Кларисса упала на пол и разрыдалась. Микина и Юкина кинулись утешать её. Успокоившись, Нэцума направилась к Килу, у которого в соседней комнате проходила встреча. Поздоровавшись с Килом, Кларисса познакомилась с его гостьей - Жермен Авадонией, которая почти сразу попыталась завербовать ее. Afterwards she was sent to Corpa's mansion in Rolled, and she learned the Freezises were stayed there following their release and the destruction of their mansion. Upon arrival, Clarith greeted Yukina warmly and met with Mikina as well. Once Mikina confirmed Michaela's death, Clarith collapsed and broke down, comforted by Mikina and Yukina. Clarith then went to meet with Keel, who was in a meeting with a guest next door. After greeting Keel, Clarith met his guest Germaine Avadonia, who shortly after attempted to recruit her. От Жермен Кларисса узнала об Люцифенском Сопротивлении, которые планировали начать в своей стране революцию, в связи с чем Авадония спросила, не хочет ли Кларисса отомстить убийство Микаэлы. Нэцума обещала обдумать предложение, и Авадония пригрозила ей не предавать их. Кайл успокоил девушку и Жермен ушла вместе со своим товарищем Йорком. Выразив мнение о гостях Кила, Кларисса, следуя указаниям Фризиса, ушла отдыхать. Следующие несколько дней Кларисса играла с Юкиной и потихоньку занималась другими делами. From Germaine, Clarith learned of the Lucifenian Resistance that planned to initiate a revolution in Lucifenia, and was asked if she wanted to avenge Michaela's murder; Clarith replied she would consider it and Germaine threatened her not to betray them. Keel calmed her fears and Germaine left with her comrade, York. After commenting on his guests, Clarith left to rest on Keel's direction and slept. She spent the next several days playing with Yukina and doing little else. Как-то раз Кил позвал Клариссу, чтобы обсудить её будущее. В том числе признался в желании поддержать Люцифенское Сопротивление. Нэцума же решила не вступать в Сопротивление, тогда Кил предложил ей перехать в Марлон вместе с его семьей. Но Кларисса отказалась от его предложения, потому что все еще не смогла справиться с утратой Микаэлы. В ответ на это, Кил указал ей на собор Левина за окном и сказал, что тогда она могла бы стать послушницей в монастыре на востоке Люцифении и побыть там наедине со своими мыслями. Кайл сказал, что пора ей уже смириться со смертью Микаэлы и двигаться дальше. Только после этих слов Кларисса согласилась. One day, Keel approached Clarith to discuss her future plans and told her he had decided to support the Lucifenian Resistance. Affirming Clarith had decided not to join them, Keel offered to keep her on as his family moved to Marlon and she refused, unable to cope with losing Michaela. Studying a Levin cathedral through the window, Keel suggested she work in an understaffed monastery on the west end of Lucifenia in order to clear her head. As Keel told her that she needed to accept Michaela's death and move on, Clarith finally accepted the offer.[37] Некоторое время Кларисса передавала сообщения от Кила Люцифенскому Сопротивлению и наоборот. В один из дней она встретилась с Жермен в люцифенской таверне Ролледа на Миланской площади, чтобы передать послание Кила о готовности поддержать сопротивление. Авадония снова спросила, не хочет ли Нэцума присоединиться, но она и в этот раз отказалась, объяснив, что слишком слаба и что для нее уже нашлась работа. Пожелав удачи Жермен и её революции, Кларисса ушла. For a small time, Clarith met with the Lucifenian Resistance so that they could communicate with Keel through her. One day she arrived at a Lucifenian tavern in Milanais Square, Rolled, to relay to Germaine that Keel had finally decided to support the resistance. There she was once again asked to join but refused, saying that she was too weak and that she had already been given a place to work. After wishing Germaine and her revolution well, Clarith left the tavern.[38] Новое начало For the next four months Clarith worked at the Held Monastery by the harbor, taking care of the children, working in the fields, and often praying. During her time she wrote a letter to Keel conveying her progress, and she was also told by the abbess about a legend of the sea that was a demon contract. One day, after lunch, Clarith was visited by the sorceress Elluka Clockworker and her apprentice Gumillia, bestowing on her a potted sapling. Четыре месяца Кларисса работала в монастыре Элда недалеко от порта: ухаживала за детьми, работала в поле и часто молилась. В свободное время она писала Килу письма, где рассказывала о своих успехах. Примерно в это время абатисса рассказала ей о легенде моря, которая на самом деле являлась контрактом с демоном. В один из таких дней, после обеда Клариссу посетили волшебница Эллука Клокворкер и её ученица Гумилия. Они подарили ей росток в горшке. Elluka explained over tea that the sapling housed Michaela, who was originally a forest spirit that had been incarnated as a human by magic. Unsurprised by the news, Clarith further learned that Michaela had been chosen as the successor of Held and was to become the next Millennium Tree; in the meantime, Keel had suggested giving the sapling to Clarith. Although Clarith was glad to know Michaela was alive, Gumillia contested Michaela's custody and recited a spell to summon her spirit from the sapling. За чаем Эллука оъяснила, что Микаэла, которая изначально являлась лесным духом, а человеком стала благодаря магии, теперь воплотилась в ростке. Кларисса не удивилась новости. Затем Нэцума узнала, что Микаэлу выбрали преемницей Элда и вскоре она станет новым Тысячелетним Древом. Причем именно Кил посоветовал отдать росток Клариссе. Она была рада узнать, что её подруга жива. Однако Гумилии не понравилось то, что росток отдан Клариссе. Во время рассказа Эллука попросила еще чая, Кларисса извинилась, и Эллука объяснила, что Кил сказал им отдать росток дерева, содержащий дух Микаэлы, ей. Кларисса была невыразимо рада знать, что Микаэла жива, но Гумилия бросила своеобразный вызов их чувствам друг к другу. Гумилия начала проводить ритуал, а Кларисса наблюдала, как свет ослепил ее, а когда открыла их снова, то увидела Микаэлу перед собой. Elluka continued to explain that Michaela was chosen as the successor of Held, elaborating that the god planned on having her become the next Millennium Tree. During the story, Elluka asked for more tea and Clarith apologized before refilling it and explaing that Keel had told them to give the tree sapling housing Michaela to her. Excited, Clarith was glad to know Michaela was alive but Gumillia contested her friend's custody. Reciting a ritual, Clarith watched as a light blinded her, opening her eyes again to see Michaela in front of her. Увидев, как её подруга появилась перед ней, Кларисса обрадовалась, но поговорив с ней, расстроилась, так как почти сразу узнала, что это - иллюзорное заклинание, которое работает недолго и использовать его можно только несколько раз. Нэцума поняла, что ей следует отпустить прошлое. Девушки признались друг другу в любви и ритуал завершился. Побежденная Гумилия отдала росток Клариссе и посоветовала посадить его в лесу. Перед уходом она также сообщила, что Микаэла отомщена, потому что Дочь Зла была казнена после революции. As she saw her friend appear before her eyes, Clarith spoke with Michaela and learned to her disappointment that the short illusory spell could only be used a few times. Finally understanding that she had to move on, she and Michaela confessed their love to each other in unison before the ritual ended. As the illusion disappeared, the defeated Gumillia gave the sapling to Clarith and suggested she plant her in the forest; before departing, she also told Clarith that Michaela had been avenged and the Daughter of Evil had been killed in the revolution.[39] Спустя неделю Кларисса взяла росток с собой в портовый город, заодно пытаясь решить, как с ним поступить. В какой-то момент она захотела отдохнуть и начала искать место, но вдруг наткнулась на голодную девочку. Хотя она была в бреду и умоляла Клариссу не уходить, Нэцуме пришлось отойти искать помощь, чтобы перенести девочку в монастырь. Там они узнали её имя - Рин, и что ей некуда идти, поэтому Кларисса разрешила девочке остаться в монастыре. A week later, Clarith took the sapling with her to the port town as she wondered what to do with it. Once she found a spot to rest, she found a child collapsed on the ground and found it was a girl suffering from hunger; although the delirious girl begged her not to leave,[40] Clarith fetched help and had the girl carried back to the convent. There they learned the girl, Rin, had nowhere to go and Clarith allowed her to stay at the monastery. Вскоре выяснилось, что Рин эгоистична, и бесцеремонно ведет себя со всеми в монастыре. Однако Кларисса относилась к ней по-прежнему хорошо, в память о том, как к ней самой относились раньше. Постепенно Рин начала открываться и стала вежливее к окружающим и даже попросила у Клариссы уроки кулинарии. Спустя несколько дней, Кларисса окончила спор Рин с одной из монахинь, а потом, с помощью другого ребенка - Дениса, наконец убедила девочку поработать в поле. Although Rin soon revealed a selfish and bratty attitude towards everyone in the monastery, Clarith continued to treat her kindly in remembrance of how she herself was treated once; slowly, Rin began to open up and show respect to others, even asking Clarith for cooking advice. A few days after that Clarith, with the help of another child named Denis, finally convinced Rin to help with the farm work after getting her out of an argument with a clergy woman. Во время обеда Кларисса поливала цвета, как вдруг Рин, которая до этого уплетала еду, спросила про росток Микаэлы. В ответ она сказала, что раньше это растение было её другом и заявила, что любая жизнь ценна. Они остановились на этой теме подробнее, так как Рин была менее расположена к подобной идее. Постепенно они перешли на обсуждение религии, в частности своей секту, и Кларисса утверждала, что тезисы Левина в сущности для них схожи. Потом Рин спросила, относилась бы она к ней так же, если узнала, что на самом деле Рин отвратительный человек. Кларисса ответила - да, её отношение к девочке не изменилось бы. During lunch, Clarith watered the plants as Rin enjoyed her food and then the child asked about the sapling Michaela. Clarith replied the plant was her friend and declared that all life was equal, discussing this belief with Rin's less egalitarian mindset. They then got to talking about their religious beliefs and Clarith asserted that, regardless of their sect, their Levin beliefs were essentially the same. As Rin cleaned up Clarith heard her ask if she would still treat her the same even if she was a terrible person, telling the girl she would.[41] С годами поведение Рин улучшилось и, воспринимая её как младшую сестру, Кларисса начала отходить от депрессии, связанной со смертью Микаэлы. После, Кларисса крестилась и стала монахиней секты Элда. В 505 году, спустя несколько дней, после того как Рин попросила пару советов для готовки, Кларисса сломала заколку и забыла её в исповедальне. Ночью она вспомнила про заколку и спустилась в исповедальню, чтобы забрать её. Однако когда она открыла дверь, оказалось, что внутри уже кто-то был. Тихо слушая, Кларисса поняла, что внутри исповедовалась Рин. Пока девочка признавалась во всех своих злодеяниях и молила бога о прощении, Кларисса поняла, что Рин на самом деле Рилиан - Дочь Зла. Осознав это, Нэцума пришла в ярость, направилась к кухонному шкафу, и достала оттуда нож. Заметив, что Рин ушла из исповедальни, Кларисса тайком проследила за девочкой от монастыря до пляжа. Over the years, Rin's behavior improved and, feeling like she had a little sister, Clarith began to move on from Michaela's death;[42] in time she was officially baptized as a nun of the Held sect.[43] In EC 505, a few days after Rin had asked her for cooking tips, Clarith broke a hairclip and left it in the confessional; that night, remembering the hair clip, she went down to the confessional for it and found the door unlocked, the confessional occupied. As she quietly eavesdropped, Clarith realized it was Rin who was confessing inside; as the girl described the atrocities she had committed and begged God for forgiveness, Clarith came to the realization that Rin was really Riliane, the Daughter of Evil. After the news sank in, Clarith was overcome with rage and took a knife from the cupboard. Finding Rin gone from the confessional, she secretly followed the girl from the monastery to the coastline. Уже на месте Кларисса смотрела, как Рин достала бутылочку и кинула её в море, согласно легенде, которую рассказывала абатисса. Нэцума услышала голос, шептавший ей что-то, и решила убить Рин, после чего был заключен контракт. Поверив, что это голос Микаэлы, Кларисса разозлилась еще сильнее и была готова заколоть Рин, как вдруг перед ней появился образ мальчика, который её остановил. После секундного сомнения, Кларисса поняла, что этот злобный голос не мог принадлежать Микаэле, и пришла в себя. А Рин спокойно смотрела на нее. Клариссу раздирали сомнения, но наконец она опустила нож, но вместо того чтобы жестоко убить девочку, она отрезала ей волосы. From there, Clarith watched Rin take out a bottle and send it out to sea, recalling what the head nun had told her about the legend. As a voice began to whisper to her, Clarith determined to kill Rin before her contract was established. Believing the voice was Michaela, Clarith grew ever angrier until she prepared to stab Rin, before a vision of a boy appeared and stopped her. After a moment of struggle, Clarith realized the hateful voice could not be Michaela's and came to her senses, with Rin now calmly watching her. Conflicted, Clarith stabbed down with the knife and violently cut the girl's hair instead.[44] На следующий день Кларисса взяла с собой Рин, когда пошла в лес Тысячелетнего Древа, чтобы посадить росток Микаэлы. Придя на место они помолились и начали копать. Во время работы Клариссса извинилась, что отрезала волосы Рин, но в ответ девочка только отмахнулась. Посадив росток, Нэцума пообещала научить Рин готовить бриоши, затем они обе встали на колени и начали молиться. Вдруг Рин разрыдалась и начала извиняться, Кларисса тоже заплакала и они просидели так вдвоем до ночи. Позже, Кларисса, как обещала, научила Рин готовить бриоши. The next day, Clarith brought Rin with her to the Millennium Tree Forest to plant Michaela's sapling. As they arrived at the site of the Millennium Tree, the two prayed and then began to dig; during their work, Clarith apologized to Rin for cutting her hair and was casually brushed off. After transplanting the sapling, Clarith promised to teach Rin how to make brioche and they both knelt to pray again. Once Rin broke down apologizing, Clarith followed suit and the two cried together till nightfall.[45] Later, she taught Rin how to make brioche as promised.[46] Жизнь в монастыре В 505 году Микина, в течении полугода, навещала Клариссу, приносила в подарок некоторые сочинения Юкины и рассказывала о своих поисках "сосудов греха". Во время одного из таких визитов, монахиня заметила как странно выглядела Микина перед уходом. Вскоре выяснилось, что Микина пропала из дома. Четыре дня спустя, Кларисса увидела, как Денис расспрашивает двух посетительниц, в которых она быстро узнала Жермен и Юкину. После счастливого воссоединения старых знакомых, Нэцума пригласила их внутрь, разместила в гостевых комнатах и рассказала о практике принимать путешественников в монастыре. In EC 505, Clarith received occasional visits from Mikina over the next six months, the woman donating some of Yukina's books to the nun and speaking about her search to find the "vessels of sin". During one of these visits, Clarith noticed Mikina looking dazed before she left, and not long after she learned that Mikina had been missing from home. Four days later, she found Denis grilling two visitors, whom she quickly learned were Germaine and Yukina. After happily reuniting with her former charge, Clarith brought them inside and took them to the guests rooms, discussing the monastery's custom of hosting travelers. Когда Жермен вышла из комнаты, Кларисса переговорила с Юкиной наедине. Рассказав, как много книг она получила от Микины ранее, Кларисса перечислила их недавние встречи, а после сказала, что позволит Юкине остаться в монастыре на какое-то время. Они вдвоем обсуждали путешествия Юкины за последние пять лет, пока не заметили, что у них закончился чай. Кларисса позвала Рин и попросила её заменить чайник, а заодно отнести его в другую комнату и попросить на кухне приготовить для гостей трапезу. Once Germaine left the room, Clarith caught up with Yukina privately, discussing how she'd received many of her books from Mikina. She then recounted Mikina's recent string of visits, after, said she would allow Yukina to stay in the monastery for a time. The two chatted about Yukina's adventures of the last five years until noticing they were out of tea; Clarith summoned Rin to replace the pot, as well as telling her to replace it in other rooms and have the cafeteria workers prepare meals for their guests. Нэцума познакомила Рин и Юкину, а потом увидела, как была шокирована девочка, узнав, что в соседней комнате Жермен Авадония. Кларисса немедленно вспомнила прошлое Рин и решила сама отнести Жермен чай. Она пыталась поторопить Рин уйти, но из-за этого в коридоре они все равно столкнулись с Авадонией. Кларисса заметила, как Жермен и Рин напряглись, но Авадония спокойно поздоровалась и молча ушла. Юкина заинтересовалась происходящим, но Кларисса отказалась отвечать, но пообещала рассказать все, когда девочка станет старше. Затем она сказала, что скоро ужин будет готов, и вышла из комнаты. Clarith watched as Rin and Yukina became acquainted, and saw Rin's shock when she learned Germaine Avadonia was in the next room. Quickly remembering her friend's past, Clarith prepared to deliver the tea to Germaine herself and tried to hurry Rin away, only for them to run into Germaine on the way out. She watched as Germaine shared a brief and tense moment with Rin, before saying it was nice to meet her and left. Questioned by Yukina, Clarith refused to talk about it and promised to when the girl was older. She then left the room after announcing dinner would be ready shortly.[47] Поздняя жизнь Много позже, когда Жермен и Юкина уехали из монастыря, в приюте оставили мальчика-сироту Нэцума. Кларисса дала ему имя Эйн и вырастила. Примерно после 529 года, расстроенная продолжающимся притеснением её клана, Кларисса покинула монастырь и организовала свой собственный орден - Сестричество Клариссы. Целью ордена стало искоренение дискриминации, также Кларисса велела сестрам помогать бедным и заботиться о сиротах по всему Эвиллиосу. Все это время она поддерживала связь с Рин. Much later, when Germaine and Yukina had moved on from the monastery, a young Netsuma boy was abandoned at the orphanage and Clarith raised him, naming the boy Ayn.[48] Sometime after EC 529, distressed by the continued discrimination against her clan, Clarith left the monastery and founded her own monastic order: the Sisters of Clarith. Campaigning to eliminate discrimination from society, Clarith directed her other sisters to care for the poor and orphaned throughout Evillious;[49] throughout the period, she continued to remain in contact with Rin.[50] В 530-е года, когда Тысячелетнее Древо умерло, а секта Элда обнаружила Микаэлу, Кларисса опубликовала трактат о новой "реинкарнации" Тысячелетнего Древа. В нем она обьявила Микаэлу защитницей человечества, достойной почтения и любви. После этого она вдохновила Сестиричество Клариссы распространять идею трактата и защищать Древо. During the EC 530s, after the Millennium Tree's death and Michaela's discovery by the Held sect, Clarith published a discourse regarding the new "reincarnated" Millennium Tree, declaring it a protector of humanity and worthy of their reverence and love. She then inspired the Sisters of Clarith to promote respect for the tree and forbade it from becoming damaged. Как часть защитных мер, Кларисса основала церковь на входе в лес Тысячелетнего Древа, где потенциальных посетителей могли допустить до входа или нет. Когда процесс допуска был упорядочен, Кларисса выдала Эллуке Клокворкер и Гумилии разрешении свободно передвигаться по лесу. Позже Нецума написала автобиографию, где описала свою жизнь и то, как она пришла к вере после всех страданий до и после Люцифено-Эльфегортской войны. As part of this protection, Clarith established a church at the entrance to the Millennium Tree Forest, through which potential visitors to the forest could be examined prior to entry. After the examination process was streamlined with the issuing of forest traffic permits, Clarith gave permits to Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia so they could pass freely into the forest.[51] Later in life, Clarith published an autobiography of her life and her discovery of faith following hardships before and after the Lucifenia-Elphegort War.[52] Конец света После смерти Клариссу отправили в Райский двор, где она осталась. В 1000 году по календарю Эвиллиоса, когда земной мир совместился с Адским двором, Кларисса и другие души вернулись в Третий период. Немногим позже она воссоединилась с Микаэлой на месте уничтоженного леса Тысячелетнего Древа. Там Кларисса узнала, что Аллен Авадония встречается с некоторыми бывшими контракторами демонов Греха из уничтоженного мира. Following her death, Clarith was sent to the Heavenly Yard and remained there. In EC 1000, she and the other souls were pulled back to the Third Period as the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard.[53] She later reunited with Michaela at the destroyed Millennium Tree Forest and learned about Allen Avadonia meeting with several of the Demons of Sin's previous contractors in the destroyed world. Когда новый, восьмой, Дар Спящей Принцессы начал распространяться по воздуху, и зараженные души начали засыпать, Микаэла попросила Клариссу найти Аллена и с его помощью остановить Спящую Принцессу в Торагае. Получив на время божественное благословение для защиты от яда, Кларисса взяла лошадь Жозефину, которой дали такое же благословение, и поехала в Люцифенский Королевский Дворец. When Sleep Princess's new Eighth Gift began spreading through the ground world's air and put all the afflicted souls to sleep, Clarith was tasked by Michaela with reaching Allen and summoning his aid to stop the rampaging Sleep Princess in Toragay. Given the god's temporary blessing as protection from the poison, Clarith took the horse Josephine, who was given the same blessing, and rode into the Lucifenian Royal Palace. Здесь она нашла Аллена и, поздоровавшись, объяснила мальчику опасную ситуацию. Также, она рассказала, почему только Аллен способен остановить Спящую Принцессу - он единственный может свободно передвигаться по земному миру. Потому что Аллен все еще колебался, Кларисса отметила, что Рилиан будет угрожать опасность, если со Спящей Принцессой немедленно не разобраться. Затем она взяла мальчика на коня и они выехали из дворца. Приближаясь к разрушенному городу, Кларисса заметила на дороге Гензеля в форме Леми Абеляра и уставилась на него, остановив лошадь. There she found Allen and, after greeting him, explained the alarming situation to the boy; she also explained how he was the only one who could stop Sleep Princess since only he could move freely across the ground world. As Allen hesitated, she pointed out the danger Riliane would be in if the Sleep Princess wasn't confronted immediately and took the boy onto the horse, galloping out of the palace.[54] As they approached the ruined city, Clarith spotted Hänsel on the path in the form of Lemy Abelard and stopped, startled. Когда мальчик предложил помочь с Евой, Кларисса сказала Гензелю, что ему не следует встречаться со Спящей Принцессой, потому что так пожелала Микаэла - встреча Гензеля и Евы приведет к еще большему хаосу. Гензель продолжил с ней спорить, затем показал Заводную Куклу и настаивал, что получил её от Микаэлы и Кукла им пригодится. Спор не прекращался, Кларисса и Гензель становились все враждебнее, пока Аллен не решил вопрос. Он разрешил Гензелю идти с ними и вместе они отправились дальше. As the boy offered to help with Eve, Clarith told him that he and the Sleep Princess shouldn't meet, as was Michaela's wish, explaining that him coming in contact with her would only lead to further chaos. Hänsel continued to argue with her, however, bringing out the Clockworker's Doll and insisting it was a tool from Michaela that would aid them. As the two became more hostile, Allen brought the argument to an end and allowed Hänsel to accompany them, before Clarith took off Josephine. Когда они добрались до руин Торагая и заметили Спящую Принцессу, Кларисса подошла к ней с Алленом и смотрела, как мальчик пытался урезонить безумную ведьму. Кларисса прошептала Аллену, что Еву не уговорить, так как она уже долго находится в таком состоянии: подчиняется только инстинктам и не понимает что творит. Нэцума призналась, что не знает как остановить Спящую Принцессу, и она могла лишь наблюдать за попытками Аллена успокоить ведьму, пока не появился Гензель, который запечатал Спящую Принцессу обратно в Часовую Куклу, после чего он ушел. Once they entered the decimated ruins of Toragay and spotted the Sleep Princess, Clarith approached her with Allen and watched as the boy try to reason with the mad witch. She then whispered to him that she couldn't be reasoned with and suggested she had been like this for a long time, only acting on instinct and unaware of her own actions. Clarith then admitted she didn't know how to stop Sleep Princess and only anxiously watched as Allen tried, only for Hänsel to arrive and seal Sleep Princess back in the Clockworker's Doll before leaving. Позже Кларисса обьяснила Аллену, что демон Зависти проводит его к другому контрактору - Кайо Судо в Дзякоку. Когда демон появился, Кларисса попрощалась, Аллен поблагодарил её, и Нецума махала ему в след и тоже благодарила - демона-краба, за то что он помогает мальчику. Однако когда Кларисса поняла, что демон крабом не был, она очень смутилась. Потом Нецума смотрела, как демон трансформируется в свою истинную форму - рыбы - и ныряет в море вместе с Алленом. Afterwards, Clarith explained to Allen that the Demon of Envy would guide him to the next contractor, Kayo Sudou, in Jakoku. As the demon arrived, Clarith gave her farewell since Josephine couldn't cross the sea. As Allen thanked her, she waved him off and thanked the "Crab Demon" for helping him, embarrassed to learn shortly after that the demon wasn't a crab. Afterwards, she watched as the demon transformed into her true fish form and leaped off towards the sea with Allen.[55] Спасение старого друга Позже Кларисса, верхом на Жозефине, вернулась в Люцифенский королевский дворец, где солдаты Тасанской партии напали на Рилиан. Кларисса спасла ее и они сбежали из дворца. Отъехав подальше, чтобы их не схватили другие души, старые друзья остановились отдохнуть. В ходе разговора они пришли к выводу, что Тасанская партия преследует контракторов, и Кларисса рассказала о Микаэле, которая отправила её помочь Рилиан Later on, Clarith rode Josephine back to the Lucifenian Royal Palace, seeing the soldiers from the Tasan Partyattacking Riliane. Rescuing her, the two fled the palace before stopping to rest. The two then caught up with each others' lives, Clarith explaining Michaela had sent her to save her and that she wasn't at Riliane's party due to her dislike of crowds. As the two reasoned that the Tasan Party was after demon contractors, Clarith prevented Riliane from going back to save Kyle who was also a contractor. В их разговор вмешался демон Гордыни, который объяснил, что охотятся только на контракторов с высокой совместимостью, и поэтому им понадобится помощь других демонов Греха. Втроем они отправились в Марлон, где была Микаэла и демоны. После того как Кларисса и Микаэла заметили в небе аномалиии, которые вызвала Ма, из-за чего Микаэла отправилась в театр Зла, оставив Клариссу присматривать за демонами. They were then interrupted by the Demon of Pride, who explained that it was only contractors with high compatibility that were being hunted and that they needed the aid of the other Demons of Sin. The three soon set out for Marlon, where Michaela was with the demons.[56] After the three reunited, Riliane departed with the Master of the Hellish Yard while Clarith stayed with Michaela. Later, after Clarith and Michaela witnessed the irregularities in the sky being caused by Ma, Clarith was tasked with watching over the Demons of Sin while Michaela traveled to Evil's Theater.[57] Наследие После смерти Клариссы, её сестричество продолжало оберегать новое Тысячелетнее Древо и совершать добрые дела по всему Эвиллиосу. В одном из рассказов своего сборника Сказок Фризис - Древесная Дева - Юкина описала жизнь Микаэлы и Клариссы, в частности образ последней воплотился в персонаже Дочь Белого. В качестве литературного героя Кларисса также появилась в романе Юкины "Дочь Зла", который в течении нескольких веков стал популярен по всему миру. In the years following Clarith's death, the Sisters of Clarith continued her mission in protecting the new Millennium Tree and spreading good works across Evillious. Clarith's life with Michaela was detailed by Yukina in one of her Freezis Fairy Tales called "Tree Maiden", deriving the character of "The Daughter of White" from her. Clarith and her actions were also detailed in another of Yukina's novels, "The Daughter of Evil", gaining popularity around the world during the succeeding centuries.[58] Сирота, которого спасла Кларисса, Эйн, впоследствии стал первым главным комиссаром Мировой Полиции, а имя перешло его внуку, Эйну Энкору. Эллука рассказала, что знала о происхождении этого имени Энкору, во время расследования дела об убийствах в Торагае. Это вдохновило Эйна на усердный труд, чтобы не опозорить имя и носившего. The Netsuma orphan she saved, Ayn, later became the first chief commissioner of the World Police and his name was passed onto his grandson, Ayn Anchor. While consulting the constable regarding a recent murder case in Toragay, Elluka shared her knowledge about his name and its origin with Clarith and her dear friend, inspiring Ayn to work to live up to his namesake's heroism. Прошли века с момента смерти Клариссы, и драматург Ма написала сценарий о жизни Клариссы, который в последствии была адаптирована для фильма. Позже Ма и Гаммон Окто написали другую пьесу, про отношения Клариссы и Микаэлы. Позднее Хозяйка Суда прочитала произведение. Во время прочтения, Гаммон выразил неуверенность в том, кем друг другу приходились Кларисса и Микаэла: друзьями или любовниками. Но он также отметил, что их связь в любом случае была обречена. Centuries after Clarith's death, the playwright Ma wrote a screenplay regarding Clarith and it was adapted into a film.[59] She later wrote another screenplay with Gammon Octo regarding her relationship with Michaela and it was subsequently reviewed by the Master of the Court.[60] While reviewing the "motion", Gammon expressed his uncertainty on whether the two were friends or lovers, but noted their relationship was inevitably doomed either way.[61] Личность и черты характера Кларисса была доброй и заботливой девушкой, хотя ей не доставало уверенности. Из-за пережитого насилия, Кларисса стала тихой, робкой и неуклюжей. Она часто становилась причиной неприятностей или не могла сказать о том, что случилось по вине других. Со временем ситуация не улучшилась, и Кларисса закрылась окончательно, вплоть до полного отчуждения от окружающих. У девушки начались истерики в неподходящие моменты, а в остальных случаях она постоянно извинялась перед всеми. Со временем, у Нецумы проявилась ненависть к собственным волосам, потому что они стали поводом к её притеснению, а в конце концов она возненавидела и всю себя. Clarith was a kind and caring person but lacked the confidence to believe in herself. Because of her abuse, Clarith was timid, quiet, and clumsy, often causing accidents or not speaking up about things that weren't her fault; as this behavior often earned her further abuse, she became even more timid to a point of appearing cold or unsociable to others, and often apologized or had hysterical outbursts at inappropriate moments. Over time, she also grew to hate her hair due to the discrimination it attracted, hating the rest of her appearance as an extension.[4] Когда Кларисса завела друзей, она начала выкорабкиваться из своей скорлупы - стала уверенней и начала уважать себя. В результате этого, а также под влиянием Микаэлы, Кларисса начала признавать свои эмоции, стала беззаботнее и у нее появилась надежда на лучшую жизнь. Более того, девушка стала спокойной и заботливой, уже как служанка семейства Фризис, в качестве горничной Юкины. Несмотря на это, Нецума жила в страхе потерять свое счастье и поэтому, если ей хоть на секунду казалось, что она потеряет Микаэлу из-за кого-то еще, то начинала действовать опрометчиво и истерично. After gaining friends, Clarith slowly came out of her shell and had more confidence and respect for herself; as a result, and at Michaela's urging, she became more vocal about her feelings, more carefree, and hopeful for a happier life. She also began demonstrating a calm and sensible attitude as a maid of the Freezis family, particularly as Yukina's caretaker. Despite this, she remained fearful of losing her happiness and acted rash and hysterical at the slightest thought that she would lose Michaela to somebody else.[8] После Зеленой Охоты, Кларисса впала в депрессию и, казалось, вернулась к самобичеванию. Проведя некоторое время в тоске по погибшей подруге, она ушла в монастырь, где присматривала за сиротами и была добра ко всем, в том числе и за Рин. Из-за своего прошлого, Кларисса обладала сильной эмпатией, и поэтому могла помочь другим отрешиться от их страданий, как когда-то ей помогла Микаэла. Изначально, Кларисса не сильно верила в бога из-за своего прошлого, но потом, благодаря Микаэле, она стала преданной верующей. After the Green Hunting, Clarith lapsed into a depression and seemed to return to her old self-loathing. After spending some time to grieve, however, she regained her dedicated demeanor while working at the monastery, remaining kind to the orphans she nurtured, including Rin. Highly empathetic as a result of her background, Clarith led by example to help others escape from their suffering like how Michaela helped her escape from hers.[12]Although initially lacking faith in God because of her past, her experiences with Michaela changed her into a devout believer.[9] Навыки и умения Из-за своей неуклюжести Кларисса неумело выполняла большую часть своей работы, часто работала медленнее, чем другие или была вынуждена все повторять. Ее недостаток уверенности только укреплял ее медленный темп работы, и такие задания, как фермерство или стирка были довольно сложны для нее. Впрочем, позднее, благодаря заданиям у Фризисов и монастыре Элда, она научилась справляться со сложными поручениями. Из-за того что она жила в деревне, где не было водоемов, Кларисса не умела плавать. Due to her clumsiness, Clarith fumbled with much of her work, often working slower than most and having to repeat herself; her lack of confidence only reinforced her slow pace, and tasks like farming and doing laundry were noticeably difficult for her. Over her services to the Freezises and the Held monastery, however, Clarith improved in performing laborious tasks.[3] Due to living most of her life in a land-locked village, she didn't know how to swim.[7] Clarith was skilled at cooking and baking, especially when it came to making brioche.[30] Likewise, emulating her mother, Clarith was a natural with children, easily earning Yukina's love and admiration;[2] after joining the monastery, Clarith perfected her abilities with children and was even able to successfully deal with the bratty Rin. Because of her past, Clarith possessed extraordinary patience and empathy, as well as a dedication that allowed her to earn the trust and respect of others.[12] As a result she was able to successfully found and run a separate sect in the Sisters of Clarith; her abilities to read and write were such that she published a persuasive discourse and her own autobiography later in life.[17] She also possessed a small amount of magic potential, allowing her to "feel" that Michaela was more than merely human.[9] Связь с другими персонажами Микаэла: лучшая подруга Клариссы. Кларисса с самого начала была насторожена относительно желания Микаэлы дружить с ней, хотя и была так одинока, что ей было без разницы. Через некоторое время Кларисса стала очень близка с ней, и их дружба помогла беловолосой девушке избавиться от эмоционального гнета. Кларисса влюбилась в Микаэлу, ревнуя ее из-за внимания Кайла и отчаянно пыталась защитить ее во время Зеленой Охоты. Девушка была эмоционально сломана после смерти Микаэлы. Michaela: Clarith's best friend. Clarith was initially wary about Michaela's intentions in being her friend, although lonely enough not to care. Over time Clarith became very close to her and their friendship caused her to heal from years of emotional abuse. Clarith grew to love Michaela, jealous over Kyle's attentions and desperate to protect her during the Green Hunting. She was emotionally broken by her death. Кил Фризис: хозяин Кларисы. Перед тем как стать его прислугой, Кларисса завидовала Килу из-за его знаменитых банкетов и множества его друзей, и после приёма на работу она стала относиться к нему с благодарностью и уважением. Вскоре Кларисса стала воспринимать его как свою семью и приняла его помощь, когда он помог ей спасти Микаэлу. Keel Freezis: Clarith's employer. Before coming into his employment Clarith envied Keel for his famous banquets and the many friends he had, and after coming into his employ she regarded him with gratitude and respect. Eventually Clarith came to see Keel as family and accepted his help to try and move on from Michaela's death. Микина Фризис: хозяйка Клариссы. Девушка была признательна Микине за ее найм, несмотря на то, что ее называли "ребёнком демона", и со временем Кларисса так же стала считать ее частью своей семьи, приняв ее успокоения после Зеленой Охоты. Mikina Freezis: Clarith's other employer. Clarith was grateful to Mikina for employing her despite her telltale "demon child" characteristics, and eventually Clarith came to see her as family, accepting comfort from her after the Green Hunting. Юкина Фризис: первая "работа" Клариссы у Фризисов. Девушка полюбила Юкину, играя с ней и помогая ей писать, и ласково называла ребенка своим маленьким мастером. Кларисса была счастлива вновь увидеть Юкину после Зеленой Охоты и годами позже встретиться в монастыре. Она так верила Юкине, что рассказала ей правду о Рин. Yukina Freezis: Clarith's charge in the Freezis' employ. Clarith became fond of Yukina, playing games with her and helping with her writing, and would affectionately refer to the child as her little master. Clarith was happy to see Yukina again after the Green Hunting and years later when seeing her in the monastery. She trusted Yukina enough to later learn the truth about her friend, "Rin." Рин: девушка, которой Кларисса помогает в монастыре. Поначалу Клариссу раздражало высокомерие Рин и отказ работать, но она упорно продолжала быть добра с ней, даже когда остальные сложили руки, видя свое бывшее одиночество в этой девочке. Позже Кларисса стала относиться к ней, как своей маленькой сестре и покровительствовала ей в монастыре, к примеру учила ее готовить. Девушка была в ужасе, когда узнала, что Рин на самом деле - Рилиан. Rin: A girl Clarith helps at the monastery. Initially Clarith was exasperated with Rin's arrogance and refusal to work, but she persevered in being kind to her after everyone else gave up, seeing her past loneliness in the girl. Over time Clarith started to see Rin as a little sister and mentored her in the monastery, such as helping teach her how to cook. She was horrified to learn Rin was actually Riliane. Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: принцесса, приказавшая убить Микаэлу. Кларисса ненавидела ее за ту роль, что она сыграла в зеленой Охоте, желая удачи революционерам, которые хотели свергнуть принцессу. Ее ненависть к Рилиан позволила Демону Гнева взять над ней власть, когда она обнаружила, что Рин и есть Рилиан. Но, в самый последний момент Кларисса сумела простить принцессу, осознав, насколько они похожи. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: The princess who ordered Michaela's death. Clarith hated her for her role in the Green Hunting, wishing luck to the revolutionaries who wanted to dethrone her. Her hatred for Riliane allowed her to be influenced by the Demon of Wrath when she discovered her in the monastery as "Rin"; At the last moment, however, Clarith managed to forgive the princess after realizing how similar they were. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Кларисса - измененное имя Клариссы Д'Калиостро, героини из "Замка Калиостро". *Clarith's name is derived from Clarisse d'Cagliostro, a character from The Castle of Cagliostro.The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 *In an interview, Akuno-P stated that Clarith had been part of the story since the very beginning, albeit her character's set-up and role changed several times during development.[32] *В интервью Akuno-P отметил, что Кларисса появилась в истории с самого начала, хотя в процессе разработки персонажа, её характер и роль несколько раз менялись. *Originally, Clarith's line said at the beginning of The Daughter of White was planned to be "I'm sorry for being born" but was later changed to "I'm sorry for being alive" to better suit the song lyrics.[33]. *Изначально, в начале песни The Daughter of White, планировалось, что Кларисса скажет "Я извиняюсь, что была рождена", но позднее фразу "Простите за то, что я живу." сочли более подходящей. *The name "Netsuma" (ネツマ) shares the same characters with the phrase "tsumanne" (ツマンネ); the phrase was a result of a glitch in the Vocaloid software parodied in the song It's a Bokkoboko, becoming a catchphrase for Yowane Haku, Clarith's representative Vocaloid derivative. *Имя "Нецума" (ネツマ) имеет общие слоги с фразой "tsumanne" (ツマンネ). Эта фраза появилась в результате глюка Любопытно *Интересно, что Кларисса каким-то образом достала и сохранила сосуд Гнева в ящике своего стола в монастыре, хотя Иветт и запечатала его. *В Хроносаге цвет, представляющий Гнев, белый, отражающий почти совершенное Клариссой преступление, предотвращенное вмешательством Аллена, и с этого момента грех стал отождествляться с зеленым. *Кларисса - единственный персонаж, который смог вырваться из-под контроля Демона Греха, поняв, что демон не был Микаэлой, после вмешательства духа Аллена. *В The Lunacy Of Duke Venomania, Хакуа Нецума упоминалась как безработная, предвещая положение Клариссы в Акейде перед тем, как ее наняла Микина Фризис. *Interestingly, Clarith somehow acquired and kept the vessel of Wrath in her cupboard at the convent, despite Yvette having sealed it away.The Daughter of Fog *In Chrono Story, the color representing Wrath is white, referencing Clarith almost commiting murder with the vessel of Wrath;Chrono Story PV after the act was averted by Allen's intervention, the sin was represented by the color green.Judgment of Corruption PV *Clarith is the only character known to have broken free of a Demon of Sin's influence, coming to realize the demon is not Michaela after Allen's spirit forces her to look towards her deceased friend for help.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 2 *In The Lunacy of Duke Venomania, Hakua Netsuma is listed as unemployed, foreshadowing Clarith's state in Aceid before being hired by Mikina Freezis. Галерея Concept Art= 947943.jpg|Clarith's profile from Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Clarith1.png|Clarith's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013|link=The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Song Apparitions= Alone.png|Clarith as she appears in The Daughter of White Last for tonight.png|Clarith about to stab Rin Miniyukii.jpg|Clarith saying goodbye to young Yukina as seen in Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= 12770.jpg|Clarith's profile in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow AkuNoMusume.jpg|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green 12787.jpg|Clarith with Michaela, Yukina and Keel 389571897.jpg|Clarith about to murder Rin Wikia-Visualization-Add-6.png|Clarith with Rin and Yukina as seen in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue ChibiClarith.png|Clarith as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga ClarithRinIllustStory.png|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story |-| Manga Apparitions= ClarithNovelette.png|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil: Novelette of White Charactersretrouver.png|Clarith in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver ClarithAkuMusu.png|Clarith on the Aku Musu volume 1 cover ClarithAkuMusu2.png|Clarith in the yonkoma MichaelaClarithDSoE.png|Clarith as seen in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga DoEAct2Clarith.png|Clarith as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga DoEAct2Clarith2.png|Clarith wearing her Yatski attire and shawl in the manga Clarithmanga.png|Clarith in her Yatski attire and shawl in the manga ClarithIchikamanga.png|Chibi illustration of Clarith in the manga's comments by Ichika AkuMusuClarith.png|Clarith in the yonkoma QuartetsClarith.png|Clarith as she appears in Quartets of Evil ClarithChild.png|Clarith as a child in the manga QuartetsClarithRin.png|Clarith as a nun in the manga Act3cover.png|Clarith on the cover of The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 MichaelaClarithMaid.png|Clarith in her maid atire in the manga |-| VG Apparitions= 218_large.jpg|Clarith and Michaela as they appear in the game Project Mirai |-| Misc= Clarith card.PNG|Clarith's Seven Deadly Sins Playing Card Clarith.JPG|Illustration of Clarith by Suzunosuke Daughter_of_White_600_447314.jpg|Clarith drawn by CAFFEIN MichaelaClarithIchika.png|Illustration of Michaela and Clarith for countdown of The Daughter of Evil: Act 2 release by Ichika ClarithYurin.png|Illustration of Clarith celebrating one million NND views of The Daughter of White by Yuurin ChelseaMichaelaClarithIchika.png|Chibi comic featuring Clarith, Michaela, and Chelsea by Ichika MichaelaClarithMizutame.png|MichaelaClarithMizutame.png|Illustration of Clarith and Michaela for The Daughter of Evil: Act 3 by Mizutame Tori MichaelaClarithLiveIchika.png|Signed illustration of Clarith and Michaela for a present campaign prize Появление Категория:Персонажи Категория:Нэцума Категория:Веномания Категория:Йованэ Хаку Категория:Гнев Категория:История Зла